Once Upon A December
by Clueless Naruto-kun
Summary: Five one shots dedicated for Hinatachan and I's birthday. SasukeHinata
1. Kiss Me Beneath the Milky Twilight

**A/N**: Wow, it's been a whole year since I began reading fan fiction. I'm happy that I've gone from reading to writing. I'm proud to say that I've attempted to write something great.

This is Hinata's birthday present, but also mine. When I started watching Naruto, I seriously like fell in love with her personality. She is and always be my favorite character. We share many of the same traits, and the birthday too. So happy birthday Hinata-chan, and happy birthday Clueless.

There are going to be ten chapters to this here story that I promise to Jesus will be up before midnight tonight. I've worked since December 2nd to get these done, so I hope you love them as much as I do. They're all one-shots too.

**I own nothing more then what I write in my spare time.**

**Listening To**: Kiss Me - New Found Glory

**Once Upon A December**

_Kiss Me Beneath the Milky Twilight_

"A kiss is an action that is done without words, without thought, and with so much love. It is a symbol of an invisible bond between two humans, and links them together no matter how far they are apart from one another. After you've had your first good one, no other person can compare to whom ever gave you it."

**Clueless Naruto-kun**

"Oh n-no you don't! Come back h-here." Sasuke smirked as he watched the smaller, feminine figure dance around the snow covered hill. The snow flakes around them danced into their faces, causing cold noses and red cheeks. Though if you could stand the cold just before twilight it was a wondrous sight to see. The fire-flies flew around, dodging the snow and dancing with the pale girl that was sure to catch one.

Sasuke's dark eyes watched as the pale-eyed woman fell, landing right on her backside into the snow with a small 'oof' then a tinkering laugh. Her radiant smile pointed at him as she looked at him.

"Help me Sasuke." He was putty in her hands. He was the last of his clan, top student at Kohana University, yet he couldn't resist the Hyuga girl. He was truly love-sick, he chuckled at the thought and walked down to her.

The crunch of snow beneath his boots seemed loud in the dark of night, and a year ago would have frightened Hinata to no end, but now it was a melody to her ears.

Sasuke reached down and took her hand, pulling her up in one soft pull. His smirk grew at the sight of her snow covered appearance. "What would you do without me." His monotone voice held the lingering bit of amusement behind it as he dusted the flakes off her. She giggled and shook her head. "That w-won't happen."

Her uncovered, most likely frost bitten, hand cradled his, warming him with her smile. "H-help me catch one, please?" Her voice, so different then his, barely was heard over the whirl of wind as it carried off more snow. Sasuke rolled his eyes and removed his hand from hers.

"It's not hard, all you do is-" He cut himself off by catching one of the tiny bugs for her. She had literally spent well over an hour jumping around clumsily for on of the light making bugs. Sasuke grabbed her wrist lightly and she held out her palm, letting him drop the big in her hand. Her pale eyes settled on the bug, nearing it to their faces. The bug cast a glow on each of their faces.

"This is how w-we met, ne?" Hinata asked as she held her hand out, letting the bug fly off to join the rest of the group of glowing creatures. "This hill one year ago." Was his answer. For the umpteenth time that night she graced him by smiling. "I-I'm glad. That I was able to meet you Sasuke, you saved me." She shifted her eyes to him as he sighed.

"Your so dramatic." His lips met hers, and the air shifted from cold to hot. Her eyes drifted until they closed, and her cold arms wrapped around his equally cold neck. Maybe a coat would have a good idea. The heated closed-mouth kiss erupted into a full out war of the tongues, both pink appendages rubbing in a passionate way that Sasuke and Hinata had grown used to. Hinata broke away first, glowing red that put the fire-fly to shame.

"I-It's midnight." She muttered against his neck, inhaling the sharp ting on his cologne. She felt more then heard him chuckle. "Happy birthday aoi."

**A/N**: Short and sweet. Most of these should be about this short, but I think at least one chapter will be a few more pages.


	2. Sorry That I'm Tired, but can I Just See

**A/N**: Wow, that first chapter was pretty hard. I didn't know what to write. Hopefully it didn't suck to bad.

Listen to the songs that I put into the 'Listening To' column. It's the song that I've wrote for the chapter. They're special, I swear.

At the end of the one-shots I'm going to reveal something about myself, so stay tuned. If you're a fan of my work your going to be surprised.

**This chapter is dedicated to Justin, because we do this all the time. Minus the romance though:**

**Don't own, never have, never will.**

**Listening To**: Twisted System - This Providence

**Once Upon A December**

_Sorry That I'm Tired, but can I Just See You Smile?_

"When you stay up half the night just to talk to someone you love, that's commitment."

**Clueless Naruto-kun**

A small mewl of a yawn was heard the receiver of the black cell phone that was pressed against the pale ear of the male laying on the dark sheets. If anyone had came in, which was unlikely, they would have thought he was slumbering. His usual bored stare was hidden behind closed lids, and when he did talk his lips barely moved. His hand rested on the wash board abs that sent to many females into squealing fantasies.

"Hinata, go to sleep. Your tired." He heard a splash and a squeak. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh. It seemed as she had fallen asleep. "N-No, I'll live. What were we talking about?" Sasuke sighed and lifted the phone up. In the left corner it read '4 : 48' which meant they had been talking for almost five hours.

"Hina," He smirked as he used the nickname she hated. "you have tests tomorrow. Get out of the bath-tub and go to sleep." Sasuke could almost see the pout of defeat on her face. "N-no. I'll be done with my bath when I'm done. Now answer me!" It was his turn to pout. Sometimes she could be so stubborn.

It was quiet for a long time, Sasuke listened to her moving around in the bath-tub. Dropping things with her tired movements. Finally the silence became to thick. "I'm sorry y-your tired Sasuke. . . I'm just scared. Finals are tomorrow, and I-I-I-I don't want to be-be in high school f-f-forever. You should just go to b-bed."

Again the lone Uchiha sighed. "Your hopeless. You've spent the last month and a half inside studying. Your going to pass." It was silent again, and a sniffle was heard from her line. He frowned heavily, he hated it when she cried. "Stop crying and go to bed, you'll do just fine."

She didn't answer, but the sound of water sloshing around proved that his little raisin of a girlfriend had gotten out of the bath-tub, finally. "O-okay, Aishiteru." Sasuke listened as the phone clicked, a sign that Hinata had pushed the end button, and he sighed for the last time that night and closed his phone.

The door opened ten minutes later, and his dark eyes traveled to the door. The pale Hyuga woman smiled softly, rubbing her eyes in a childish form to show that she was tired. The coal like eyes followed her whole trip to the king sized bed.

"Gomen, I had to clean up my mess." He noticed the redness in her eyes and the small crack in her voice. Every brain cell he had was on red-alert. The bed dipped as she crawled next to him, snuggling up against him. Sasuke turned towards her and lifted her chin to look up at him. "Smile like you mean it." Hinata laughed softly and smiled as much as her tired body would let her.

He smirked at her attempt and gave her a soft kiss before wrapping his arms around her. She fell asleep almost instantly.

The two of them did it a lot. They would be in the same building, yet so far apart, and Hinata would call him. They would talk for hours about the most insignificant things, and usually it ended with Hinata coming back to the room hours after she should have been asleep. Sasuke, after years of knowing her, knew she hated being alone and he would do anything to make sure she wasn't, even if it meant him staying up half the night.

**A/N**: I love this song, it's almost as good as 'Wolf In Sheep's Clothing' by This Providence.


	3. The Damn Thing Gone Wild

**A/N**: 10 days as of today before my birthday (well when I wrote this)! I'm so excited!

**Disclaimer! Uhh, that's it right??**

**Listening To: Spider Bait - **Black Betty

**Once Upon A December**

_The Damn Thing Gone Wild_

"_I'm not wild and uncontrollable, but I'm not as timid and shy as you think I am."_

**Clueless Naruto-kun**

Everyone who was anyone knew Hinata Hyuga. Her shy, timid demeanor, her mature body, and her overprotective family. Few knew her real self though.

The wild and uncontrollable side of Hinata Hyuga.

Neji didn't know, Hanabi didn't know, not even Naruto. The side that danced with complete strangers, got insanely drunk, dressed like she knew what sex was, and knew how to make a man fall to his knees. This side was her secret, her baby in a way.

The sly smirk that finished off her look appeared on her glossy lips. _He_ knew though. Actually, he was the one who brought out this side the most. When they were near she had the weirdest ergs to jump the poor boy.

But he knew he liked it. He had the best of both worlds, the good and the bad, the ying and tha yang. When they danced he saw the jealous stares. The lust filled gazes that watched her mile long legs as she danced. He smirked too.

They were happy with their sins.

He sinned just as much as her when they met. Drunken kissed were shared. Wild, untamed sex was usually the finish to their night. It satisfied them both to no end.

They kept quite about it though. Had anyone found out about Hinata's take on night life there would be rumors, drama, and fan girl attacks.

White and black clashed as Hinata brushed her lips against his, leaning over the night clubs table. He caught a glimpse of the wandering eyes behind her, taking in the full view under her skirt as discreetly as possible. He chuckled, burning her lips with his in one swift, passion filled kiss.

Sasuke didn't need someone tame, he liked having his black betty.

**A/N**: Un-naturally short, but I had fun. Onto the next chapter!


	4. Sitting Closer Than My Pain

**A/N**: This is one of my favorite songs. Flyleaf is my favorite band at the moment.

**Disclaimer:D**

**Listening To**: Flyleaf - Sorrow

**Once Upon A December**

_Sitting Closer Than My Pain_

"_Happiness isn't true without pain and sorrow."_

**Clueless Naruto-kun**

Naruto and Hinata had, at a time, been a couple. He would whisper sweet nothings in her ear as the ate, but over time she noticed that was all they were, nothings. She caught his wandering eye, more on Sakura Haruno then herself. So what if she was abnormally beautiful, Hinata was pretty.

It was when they stopped dating her world spiraled down. Her father called it a great depression within the family. Everything in her world seemed so dull. Lime-green look like white to her.

She changed significantly. At one point she was taken to a doctor to make sure a repeat of the Uchiha massacre did not happen. The doctor promised them nothing would happen and let her leave the hospital.

It took two years, two long years, before Hinata made any progress.

Her sister was the first to notice. It happened while the family sat down for dinner. Neji began his story of his last mission with Sasuke Uchiha and Rock Lee. Hinata bit into a bun and hid her smile. It disappeared after that.

Neji was next to see. In the last two years Hinata left the manor to go on missions. She trained within the grounds, she ate within the grounds, she became attached to the house, but one morning after the dinner smile she disappeared. After a quick sweep through the village he found her at a tea house, sipping on a steaming mug of hot chocolate. She sat there for alone for ten minutes before someone joined her. She smiled again.

Tenten was the third to be enlightened on the subject. As the two of them sparred one day she saw a flash f silver jump off Hinata's pale chest before disappearing down her training outfit once more. This is what caused her to loose. Hours laid in the snow, happy to finally cool down. Hinata explained that someone special had given her the silver heart-shaped locket.

Hinata was the last to find out. She didn't notice her new found smiles, or the meanings behind them until the everyone around her had. It had been a half a year since Tenten herself had found out. They all ganged up on her too! Neji, Hanabi, Tenten, Ino, even her father had! It had to be the funniest situation she had ever been in. Apparently Neji's great idea was to abduct her and sit her down until she answered them, but surprisingly she dodged everyone of his attempts without worry, same with everyone else.

They all found out though as they followed her through the village and watched her sinfully kiss none other the Sasuke Uchiha himself.

Hinata smirked against Sasuke's lips in a way that put him to shame. "What a nosey bunch of nin." She felt Sasuke shudder against her body and it only caused her to smirk more.

**A/N**: I'm sorry guys, but until I have more time I can only do five of these short things. None edited, and pretty horrible all in all, I tried though:/


	5. This Year to Save Me from Tears

**A/N**: The final chapter ya'll:D I almost didn't finish! Eep!

**Disclaimer:D**

**Listening To**: Cascada - Last Christmas

**Once Upon A December**

_This Year to Save Me from Tears I'll Give it to Someone Special_

"_Christmas is a holiday full of. . . Not full of, but a lot of love."_

**Clueless Naruto-kun**

_The snow fell around the halo of blonde hair that belonged to the man standing in front of her. His goofy smile brought tears of joy to her eyes. _

"_I love you too Hina-chan."_

His scoff was enough to bring a tiny smile to her pale lips. Their hands tangled together as the apartment filled to the brim with smiling faces and overly wrapped presents. The small petite woman bumped her shoulder into the taller man next to her. His dark gaze held hers, ignoring the women stalking around them. His large hand lifted her chin, bringing her lips to his.

"_Merry Christmas Hina-chan!" Hinata bit her lip and took the 'wrapped' gift. "T-thank you Naruto-kun." She set the apple cider and delicately opened the gift. "Eh. . . Coupons??" _

_With her brow wrinkled she smiled and hugged her boyfriend. "Thank you very much Naruto-kun."_

Her face felt warmer as she pulled away, embarrassed by the on looking people around them. "S-Sasuke." She swatted his arm playfully and turned away from him, looking for her blonde friend through the crowd. "Have you seen Ino-chan since we got here?" Her eyes traveled back to her boyfriend who stood at an inch range from her body. "No."

Hinata slumped in defeat and sipped lightly on a cup of strong apple cider.

"_Have you seen Sakura-chan?" Naruto's eyes shown with hope as he looked around the room in search of his teammate. "N-no." She watched as he slumped in defeat. It should have tipped something off in her head, it should have alerted her in someway, but she chose not to believe he would do that to her._

Hinata heard the whining noise that left Sasuke's rigid after an hour of leaning against the white walls to the large loft. It seemed the party wouldn't die out, and still no sign of Ino.

Hinata let her hand become incased within Sasuke's as she attempted to pull him outside for his own good. Even as the cold air whipped their faces, and their tongues battled, and people began to leave the party they were watched by the cerulean eyes from the second floor, jealousy within the deep blue depths.

_Pearl eyes filled with tears as they avoided her boyfriend, well not ex-boyfriend, and her best friend in a heated, drunken lip lock. It hurt, a lot, to see him so deeply infatuated with her, something he had never shown her. Her gaze locked onto the beautiful ring that now fit on Sakura's left hand. Maybe it hurt more then she thought._

_She turned around in a hurry, sending tears trailed after her, before she bumped into a heard chest. Before she hit the ground she was caught in mid-air. "Be more careful baka."_

Hinata pulled away, cupping his face in her hand. "We met here a year ago, ne?" Her smile was all Sasuke needed and then her was warm again.


End file.
